This is an application for a five year renewal of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of Pennsylvania Medical Center. The GCRC is used as a multi-disciplinary resource within the institution. Investigators from the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Epidemiology and Biostatistics, Molecular and Cellular Engineering, Dermatology, Psychiatry, Neurology, Radiology, Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, Biochemistry, Pharmacology, and Pediatrics are represented in current protocols. The University has fostered translational research by the development of transdepartmental Centers and Institutes. Amongst those active in the GCRC are the Institute for Human Gene Therapy (IHGT), the Center for Experimental Therapeutics (CET), the Center for Epidemiology and Biostatistics, the Center for Sleep and Respiratory Neurobiology, the Center for Womens' Health, the Institute for Neurosciences, and the Functional Brain Imaging Center for the Study of Mental Disorders. Several of these entities, such as IHGT and the CET have been founded since the last renewal and have become major users of the GCRC. A core laboratory provides diversified analytical support for protocols performed ont he GCRC, as do dietetic services and the metabolic kitchen. There is a core CDMAS, which is also utilized by investigators from the Children's Hospital GCRC. Increasingly, the GCRC is used as a focal point for teaching programs focused on patient-oriented medical research involving medical students, residents and fellows. Thus, the GCRC at the University of Pennsylvania plays a central and critical role in translational and clinical research and in the training of new investigators in patient-oriented research at the institution.